Cinderella II  Through A Different View
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Like the title says. Cinderella is a character, but not the main one. The main one is Juliana, a cool teen who has backbone to spare. Rated for Lanuage, 'cause a person with a backbone cant be all goody-goody ;


"Ohmigosh, your fields are HUGE!" Juliana exclaimed and her warm brown eyes went as huge as the field from hers' and Charles aka 'Prince Charming' carriage.

"Its even more amazing in the winter when Mister Johns and Mrs. Adelaide freeze the field to make an ice rink." He exclaimed

"That's wonderful! Cordiania is to warm for ice rinks and most of our fields are dry."

"Oh, but they were lush when I visited."

"Because you visited the only day where it stopped raining in February."

"I see. Look, where almost there!"

"Swell."

"Oh and I forgot. Um since we have a princess now, you've gotta plan the royal banquet."

"What! No. Nuh nah nooo! I never have been to one let alone plan one."

"But your kingdom has had them."

"Well for some reason I am always grounded in one way or another. And all my older sisters like Janessa and Jessica and Janelle planned them. I was always to young to do it. And now James' wife Evangeline plans them know. Not that I care because I adore Eva almost as much as I adore James and twice as much as my sisters."

"Ah I see." Just as Juliana wanted to respond The Grand Duke opened the door and announced there arrival.

Charles waved at his wife as the carriage bounced away, with the King inside. Just as the couple arriaved the King announced him and his son's departure to and important ordeal in Karrinechestaral. Juliana was quickly introduced to Prunella, a sour faced bossy string bean who was to help her plan the Banquet ball. The prince promised to be back by the ball and suggested that Juliana just simply follow Prunella's instructions rather than debating with her.

"Princess Juliana, why are you wearing such a dress?" Was Prunella's first remark before they entered the castle.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Juliana bravely questioned and started down at her dress. I was a nice plain red summer dress that went a little over her knees. It had thick comfortable straps and a thick gold ribbon and golden hems. It was very presentable.

"It is far to revealing and dull."

"So, it's comfy."

"You are a princess, my dear, you should have some ediquisy. Didn't your parents teach you anything?

"Yes, but I had never thought that it would be that important. Janessa, Jessica and Janelle were the fancy ones."

"Well it is time for some review now. Deirdre can show you your room. Your ladies in waiting and I will be up there in a moment." Prunella called for a for a frail middle-aged maid to take her upstairs.

"This way your majesty." Deirdre sounded like a mouse.

"Thank-you Deirdre." Juliana said.

Just as Juliana began to unpack her things Prunella barged in with three younger ladies her age named Lisette, Jennifer and Cinderella. As they each curtsied when Prunella introduced them Julian nodded at looked at there features. Lisette was tall, fit and had wide crisp green eyes, curly dark red hair worn in a ponytail and a genuine expression. Jennifer was short, had an athlete's body and her hazel eyes seemed to light for her long straight black hair that was kept back by a red ribbon. She had a sincere and peaceful expression. Cinderella was the most beautiful and youngest of the girls. Her face looked more precious than that of a China Doll. Her blue eyes seemed to be made out of crystal and her golden blonde hair was neat in a ponytail. She was curvy and beautiful except that her hands were red and raw, most likely of washing and her feet was piggy pink compared to her creamy white skin. She seemed the happiest and friendliest of them all and Juliana was pleased that she got to stay and help her unpack her belongings when the rest left for some Banquet preparations. After they were done they both seemed to lazy to go back downstairs so they began a lively conversation.

"So, are you a local?" Asked Juliana.

"Yes, I was born here. But ever since my mother died when I was twelve and my father remarried and died when I was fourteen I never left the house other than the market to fetch things for my stepmother and her daughters."  
"She made you a servant? In your own home?"

"I guess if you put it that way than yes. They made me do all the housework and the night of the ball-where the prince met you- I wanted to go so bad but they gave me so much work I couldn't and almost missed it when-"  
"When what?"

"Promise you won't tell about what happens next?"

"Of course."

"Well than my fairy godmother arrived and gave me a carriage and attire and everything. But the magic ended at midnight. So I had to be back by then. But I didn't and Prunella caught me and asked me to be a 'lady in waiting' for the girl the prince was supposed to pick that night to be his wife."

"And that's me!"

"Ah ha ha, I guess you know it!"

"Well that was magical/cool/sad."

"Sad?"

"You gotta work for Pruni."

"Well, better than Anastasia and Drizella and my stepmother."

"True that."

"This might be kindda mean but why don't you act like a normal proper princess. Like you don't wear fancy long gowns or talk proper or even girlish."

"Ah ha ha ha! I always trip on those smacy-fancy gowns and simple is easy. I talk slang 'cause I don't wanna be like my older sisters."

"What is wrong with them?"  
"They are too proper and stiff. Janessa-the oldest-is the most perfect. Perfect black curly hair, perfect blue-eyes, perfect smile, perfect attire, perfect grades perfect everything! Jessica kindda bends the rules but knows when it is time to be princessy and when to be herself. As for Janelle. She is a Janessa follower. She is like Janessa the second. But I like my brother, James the best in my family. He is kind and helpful and cool. So is his wife, Evangeline. I like her way better than prissy Janessa and follower Janelle."

"You have a nice family. What is the order?"

"Wha?"

"Oldest to youngest."

"Oh okay. So Janessa is 24, James is 21, Jessica is 20, Janelle is 18, I'm 17 and twins John and Jessaline are eight. I had another sister, Jennifer who was four years younger than me. She died 'cause of a baby sickness. Janessa's husband lives in the castle with her. His name is Edward. As does Jessica's and Janelle's. Jessica's is nice, but quiet and Janelle's is okay too. Alec and David are there names. And of course nice sweet Evangeline. Janessa has a newborn baby named Kathleen and Janelle has a one-year-old monster Edith. Evangeline is gonna have a baby soon aswell and Jessica-well Jessica just is to Jessica to have one yet."

"Wow. I never knew so many names that started with 'J'! Never a dull moment eh?"

"Yeah-huh."

Just as the girls started on another topic, Prunella barged in. "Cinderella! Enough chit-chatting. Go help the others with there prep. And young princess, you are late for a fitting go!"

Cinderella left without a word but Juliana snapped back. "Cinderella was helping me, okay! Don't spaz out on her. And what fitting! I have enough dresses, thanks miss, I don't need another!"

"Excuse me princess?"

"Ya' herd me! Don't act like that."  
"Excuse your tone and language."

"Excuse yours! Snappy at a poor maid. And a princess. Psh look who's talking!"

"And which planet would you get away with such behavior."  
"Mine. My palace. Seven siblings. Four in-laws. Two nieces. I think if I didn't talk the way I did, I wouldn't even exist there!"

"Well here there is the prince and the king and the duke and me. Small and silent."

"Excusi-moi for being myself."

"I never had such a princess talk that way! Or even Charles. How did he find a child like you?"

"Love. And FYI I am freaking _seventeen!_ Children are under twelve Miss Prunella ."

"Who was your tutor?"

"Lord Miguel's son, Dean."

"He taught you…"  
"He taught me academic smarts. We slacked on behavior since we just liked to have fun."

"I'll say. How old was he?"

"When he was my teacher?"

"Yes."

"Lettme see. I was fifteen when I finished my studies and he is eight years older than me so he was like twenty-three. Now he's like twenty-five."

"Not that big of an age difference. Did you like him as your tutor."  
"Hells yeah. I loved him. Like he was the awesomest one I ever had. He was chill and nice. And he didn't tutor me. He tutored a class of like fifteen of us since I was twelve."

"If you loved him, why didn't you marry him?"

"I loved him like I love a friend dude. I love love Charles."

"But you could have married him."

"I know. So could have Andrea, Norah, Blair, Tawny, Daniella and Lillian. Well maybe not Tawny but still."

"Honestly I hate you."  
"Noooooo. I thought you u loved me more than rainbows and unicorns. I honestly hate you too. And the reasons are 'cause your so shallow and brisk and stuck-up. Jezz you are worst than my sisters Janessa and Janelle!"

"I hate you because you are rude, talkative and rebelling."

"Those are qualities. Except for rude."

"Gimme a break."

"Out of the million girls from the ball he picked you. Tall and big-footed and dark. Why does he hate me?"

"Have you seen yourself? And out of the million head maid organization ladies the king picked you! YOU!"

"Oh cry me a river."

"Awcrwymeariva"

"Awcrwymeariber"

"Nahcwydeariber!"

"STOP!"

"Fine."

"Okay yoh we both need ta chill"

"Uh. Agreed." With that Prunella left the room when the door was shut Juliana collapsed on the bed. She never knew life at this castle was so difficult. There was a time table to follow and rules on how to react to spazy people. All she wanted was Charles. Or James. James will comfort her and tell her everything is gonna be okay. He will be supportive and kind and defend her. Jessica would also stick-up for her since she hated when people messed with her family. The twins would snuggle around her and keep her warm as would Evangeline, the best she could with a baby bump. And her father, Jeffery, would tell her stories and her mother, Jesalinda, would sing to her in a beautiful voice. Juliana longed for them. They made her feel perfect. She padded her way to the full length mirror on a stand and starred bleakly at her reflection. She had plain common brown eyes and straight long black hair with streaks of dark brown. Her skin was a light fair brown and she was unfemalely tall. Five feet and eight inches. Charles was five feet and ten inches. Her nose was normal as was her mouth and teeth. She was fit and strong but had large feet-size nine. She had perfects and imperfections and Prunella only seemed to notice her imperfections. Evangeline said she was beautiful, but she was just being Evangeline. Pretty blonde-haired, blue-eyed Evangeline. But she knew she should be happy with her life since she was married to a prince and was soon to be queen-something she never thought she would be able to do since she was so down the heir list in her family. Well at least there was her new best friend Cinderella. Cinderella should be main maid lady-person thingy thought Juliana. She was _nice _and you could look at her face without cringing. Prunella was towering tall and had a sharp beak nose and a snooty tight expression. Her hazel eyes were beady and her hair was scraped into a tight unappealing bun. Cinderella on the other hand was miniature (compared to Prunella) had a gentle kind appearance and large beautiful sea-blue eyes and soft blond hair in a loose ponytail. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Princess Juliana, it's me Cinderella."

"Oh, uh- come 'on in."

"Uh, I have some alterations to take care of but Prunella ordered you for dinner."

"'Ordered?'"

"Yeah. She is still kind of fierce. After you guy's fight."

"Ya herd it."

"Let me put it this way. Who didn't?"

"Oh. Tell her I am coming. But you have to be with me 'cause I don't wanna eat with the she-devil herself."

"But I got-"

"-It is an order. You are my lady in waiting so um heres a thought, you have to listen to my orders, no Lord Spaz-a-lot."

"-You mean 'Lady'."

"I know what I said."

"Oh."

"Yeah-huh, so let's go. I am starving!"

"Uh-um sure."

When they got there Prunella was still sniffling and glaring at the staff when Juliana and Cinderella walked in.

"Cinderella, you have some work to-"

"Yoh, um you aren't the lady that she is supposed ta be waiting' on. I am. And I want her to join me for dinner. I hate eating alone."

"Princess Juliana! The way you speak is as if you were raised by smugglers or transporters."

"Eh-oh don't go there."

*Sigh* "Juliana Rosalinda Martinez-Mac Caleray. I am in-rolling you with Lord Johnson to learn to be a proper, respectful princess as soon as this ball is over."

"You cannot."

"It's a must."

"But I am already married. He liked it and out a ring on it. A diamond ring."

"Still…"

"Prunella, I am starving. Food before fights please."

"I suppose. Sit-down then. Cinderella-"

"Sit 'down bud."

"Alrighty then uh-um. Corrine! The dinner."

"Yes Madame Prunella."

Dinner was actually delicious. It consisted of roastisare chicken, Chef Giovanni's Plum Sauce, mini boiled potatoes with gravy and rare plump vegetables. Cinderella politely ate while Juliana just savored and swallowed. Luckily Prunella was two busy snapping at the delivery maids, Anna and Beth, to notice. Since it was early June the sun was up until nine pm and Juliana took advantage of that as she went outside for a stroll in the gardens. I wasn't blossoming to the full extent yet, since they were perhaps only planted a month ago. How Juliana wished that Charles was there. They would have a wonderful time. She sat at the fountain. This is where Prince Charles Alexander Mac Caleray had proposed to her himself. Juliana just sat there and wondered why he didn't pick any of the pretty proper princesses at the ball. Was it to make Prunella crazy- maybe. Just the Cinderella came-out and found her. Juliana asked why does she think the prince picked her over all the other choices.

"Because you are not like the other girls."

"Elaborate."

"Uh- well you are head-strong and don't take crap from nobody. You are fun and athletic and funny, you don't care if you look like the most angelic looking princess in there. You kindda made his life. When we went to school together-"

"Ya'll went to school together?"

"Yes, until my father remarried. He was a rich merchant. I was to have the best education. But then my she-devils came along."

"Ah ha ha. And continue with your story."

"Okay. Well he was kindda lonely. Queen Luciana died when he was five. For the seven years I knew him he'd mope about her each day. The king was always busy as was most of the palace staff. I felt for him. I was eleven when my mother died. He was sympathetic but that just reminded him of his mother's death. He can be a bit of a softie. But when you married him he was super happy. On your wedding day he lit-up like a light-bulb. And he was so happy. Happier than I have seen him in years."

"Say word."

"Word?"

"Like swear. You swear he lit-up like a light bulb."

"Swear. I mean um-WORD!"

"I'm so proud! Talking like royalty already!"

"You know it!"

"Miss Cindy-ella this could be a start of a wonderful friend-ship."

"So true Miss Princess Juli-ainna."

"You. Hahahahaha"

Juliana risen late the next morning. Juliana thought the longer she slept the longer she could avoid Prunella. Sure the clicks of the maids shoes and the birds chirping like a siren was annoying but having a large family, to Juliana this was nothing.

After a brunch Cinderella followed Juliana and Juliana followed Prunella into the kitchen. There is where Prunella introduced the meal for the ball. All was delicious except for desert. Prunes. Prune Stew. Juliana even didn't have a response but just glared at the purple boiling goop. Prunella was called to something and Cinderella and Juliana were the only people in the cozy kitchen. Finally Juliana spoke.

"Prunes? Who in da hell of it as prunes for desert? Ewwww!"

"Prunella."

"Ick. I am no serving that."

"Then what."

"I like chocolate."

"And something creamy and milky for desert."

"Exactly!"

"Like um-"

"-Pudding!"

"Yeah!"

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Great, lets get started. Grandmother Josephine taught me how to make laired pudding. Its all good I memorized the recipe."

"Swell. Come, tell me what ingredients you need."

An hour later Juliana and Cinderella covered up a large massive bowl of pudding with covering tin and placed it delicately it the fridge. Juliana added a note on top that read: 'Please don't touch until the night of the ball. (Tomorrow) Don't even peak 'cause I know investigators. Don't even think about it 'cause I know mind readers too. –From Juliana ' Then Juliana had to pick napkins. Egg Shell or Cream. She said egg shell and Prunella said cream. Then Juliana said blue and everyone democratically agreed. Next and final was Juliana's dress.

"Pink and Frilly. Da' hell no."

"What about Ivory and Lacey."

"Prunella, before the ball starts the dress will be brown and netted."

"What about a red one with a terrain?"

"I cannot walk."

"Where high-high-high heels."

"Sure that makes a difference to my answer."

"Honestly."

"Yeah I mean this one is a 3X hell no."

"Juliana-language."

"Sorry."

"Gold? What a lovey color."

"It weighs more than me!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Oooooohhhh, I like that one. The lavender one with silver embroidery on the bodice. And the skirt is fancy too, but not wig-wearing fancy. I like it, especially the pleats. And the straps, wow they are made-out of crystal!"

"That is a fancy dress."

"Prunella, please. I adore this one."

"Princess Juliana, would you like to see the other ones."

"Yeah-no. This ONE! Its like da bomb! Prun-elle-ah, please!"

"Oh-um-uh-fine."

"Thanks so so so so so so…"

"I am a busy woman."

"Grateful!"

"It certainly looks gorgeous on you. It goes with you skin tones. I have some accessories too, I'll be right back."

"Ight."

"Cinderella can you adjust some of the corset please."

"Yes Miss Prunella."

"Thank-you."

A moment later Prunella returned with three boxes, the first held a diamond choker, the second held matching earrings and the third held a matching bracelet. Juliana thanked her eagerly. Sometimes Prunella can be nice. After the fitting was time for invitations. All the Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, Ladies, Royalties and their families already were sent invitations but Juliana wanted to invite the commoners like the bakers and musicians and seamstresses.

"Juliana that is absurd, commoners are not allowed in the palace."

"But the taxes they pay are technically paying for the party. And my mom says whoever puts an effort in should always be welcome."

"True but-"

"It has nevah happened before. I know. What's a lil' change? I mean change is for da better."

"Like."

"Look how dark and creepy it is in this room. And when I open the curtain? Light and life baby."

"You are comparing change to a dark room."

"Was dark. And keep the curtains open. I love light. That's why I'm so tan I guess."

"Ah ha ha. What else changed?"

"Well Cinderella and I replaced the prunes with the…"  
"REPLACED THE PRUNES!"

"….With pudding!"

"But…"

"Stinky Bathrooms or Pudding?"  
"Smart child."

"Ya' know it."

Finally the day of the ball arrived. Most Juliana gave Cinderella a blue dress to wear at the party. Everyone-rich and commoners-chatted easily with each other and danced to the beat. Prunella and the Duke seemed to be at ease as well since the preparations were done. Juliana was delighted when James and Evangeline introduced her new nephew, Daniel. She was amazed at how much the twins grew and how much more sports awards Jessica won. Now she had seven more than Juliana. Janessa and Janelle hadn't come since Janessa was close to having a baby and Janelle wanted to take care of her. Her mother complemented her outfit and her father asked if everything was alright. She said it took time but got the hand of it. Finally Juliana took to the podium and gave a short speech of thanks and a song.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Boy I wanna see you tonight." Everyone loved the song including Charles who had just arrived.

"That was beautiful."

"Best thing you can say to your wife when you return. Boy I ain't looking forward to Valentines Day."

"This too." He lunged in and gave her a soft kiss. Then he took her hand and they sat down on the thrones. The king placed a diamond tiara with floral carvings and leaves from silver.

"Citizens." The king smiled at the commoners aka and his bff's. "And guest, I am pleased to present Princess Juliana Rosalinda Martinez-Mac Caleray the new Princess of Bringingham." Applause arose from the crowd and finally Juliana felt at home.

~~~What'cha think? My first Cinderella fanfic. I was Cinderella II with my niece and I was like "OMG Cinderella is such a quiet girly. So I made head-strong modernish cool and truthful Juliana take her place. Hope you like it! And FYI "Yeah 3X" Is by Chris Brown and I don't own Cinderella or characters that sound familiar. Based on a story from Cinderella II Dreams Come True.~~~


End file.
